Metal Red
by Grimm-Ruby.Rose
Summary: What if Ruby was like Penny?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I had this idea in my head of "what would happen if Ruby was a robot like Penny?" I wanted to create a story for what that would be like. This probably won't make any sense in Canon but I'm adjusting it for my story! I will still try to write Lusus Naturae but I just wanted to write down some random story! The thing that makes me sad is I'm going to have to write the episodes over again! Enjoy my mess of a story. :)**_

General Ironwood looked up at two huge tubes with a weird green liquid. The two tubes held two bodies. One body had really dark red hair, almost black turning lighter red as the hair goes down. Her hair was around shoulder length. She had really pale skin. She also had silver eyes.

The second body had shoulder length orange hair, green eyes, and pale skin.

The first body was named **R.U.B.Y** , the second was named **P.E.N.N.Y**.

They were robots! They were designed to be the first robots with a fully functional Aura!

"Good work Doctor. This is amazing!" General Ironwood praised his top scientist. Who he called Doctor. (Almost sounds like the author couldn't think of a name.)

"Thank you Ironwood." Doc was impressed with his work. The two girls had weapons stored within their backs. Ruby had swords and a scythe. The scythe could turn into a sniper. It could also turn into a small form for easy storage.

Penny had swords that she could control at will.

Doc had designed Ruby to grow older till they were fifteen. Once they were fifteen they wouldn't grow older or taller.

Penny was designed to grow older till seventeen then stop growing.

They were flying over Patch when a Nevermore beak shot into the bullhead they were in. The Nevermore took its beak out. Causing a huge hole to appear in the ship.

"NO!" Doc yelled as one of his best creations were sucked out of his ship.

"Go faster!" Ironwood yelled at the pilots. A robot came out and filled the hole.

Ironwood patted Doc's back "Its ok. We still have Penny."

"I know, I just can't believe I worked so hard on her only for her to get destroyed by a Nevermore!" Ironwood and Doc flew back to Atlas.

Ruby's tube lands near a house in Patch. The tube broke on impact. Tai heard the crash and ran outside. Yang and Summer were curious as well but Tai didn't want them to get hurt.

Tai came outside and saw a red-haired baby on the ground. He saw the tube too. 'Did she fall from the sky? Oh well.' He picked Ruby up and looked at the tube. It said " **R.U.B.Y** " on the side.

'I will name her Ruby Rose.' He thought. He walked back into his house carrying baby Ruby. "Who's that?" Yang asked. "This is your new baby sister!" The 2-year-old started jumping around with happiness.

Summer pulled him aside and asked "New baby sister?"

"I found her outside! We should keep her! I named her Ruby Rose!"

"You're crazy Tai. Oh well." She patted Ruby's head. "Welcome to the family, little rose."

 _ **A/N: I hope you enjoyed! If you want me to continue this I will! Right now Yang is 2. Ruby is 1 month? I know that Yang is, I think 2 years old than ruby in canon so.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: sorry for not writing as much. I just haven't been feeling up to it. I will try to continue writing!_**

Tai was in the kitchen making breakfast. "Hey, Ruby!" Tai called out to his 4-year-old. Ruby opened the door to her room and ran to the kitchen. "Yes, father?"

"Yang and Qrow left to go do some sparring together. Do you want to go watch them?"

"Sure." She would use this opportunity to observe their combat styles!

Ruby left the house. She walked to the side of the house and saw Yang on the floor with Qrow mocking her. "Is that all you've got?"

They didn't notice Ruby was there. She sat on the floor cross-legged. Yang's fist flew towards Qrow's face and Qrow caught the fist.

He pushed the fist back into Yang's face. Yang hit the floor with a thud. Yang was getting mad. Yang tried to punch him in the stomach but he kicked her leg, causing her to fall.

Ruby was analyzing. Looking for any moves she could add to her skill set.

Qrow started to drink from his flask when Ruby said "You shouldn't drink alcohol. It isn't healthy."

Qrow jumped up, spitting his drink out. "Ruby? You scared me." He laughed. He looked at Ruby.

He was always kind of worried about Ruby. She seemed so robotic. She would never lie. Well, she would try to but she would always sneeze. She was also a little smart for her age.

"It doesn't seem like Yang is improving that much," Ruby stated. Yang looked offended. "I would like to see you try!"

Ruby walked up to Qrow. Her fingers twitching. Qrow got into a battle stance.

Ruby turned into rose petals and was behind Qrow so fast it looked like she teleported.  
"Huh?" Was all Qrow said before Ruby's foot slammed into his face.

Ruby was flying around Qrow leaving petals everywhere. "Your semblance won't always save you!" Qrow said as he kicked the air. It hit a petal and Ruby appeared.

She flew a few feet back and landed hard on her side. She got up. She ran up to Qrow. She tried to punch him in the face but he grabbed her wrist. "You've got to be better than that."

He flung Ruby into the air. As she was falling he kicked her in the stomach. She flew into the side of the house. BANG! Tai bursts out of the house.

"What happened!" He looked on the ground and saw Ruby. She got up and wiped the dirt off her self.

"Qrow!" Tai yelled as he started walking towards Qrow. His hand was balled into a fist. Ruby grabs his wrist. "It's ok. We were just sparring. It didn't hurt that much." She sneezed. Tai had learned over his years as Ruby's father that she always sneezed when she lied.

Tai continued his march towards Qrow. "We were just sparring Tai. I would never hurt her otherwise." Tai stopped. "Fine."

Tai was overprotective of Ruby. He didn't want to see her hurt.

Tai walked back into the house. "I'm sorry Uncle Qrow." Ruby was sad that she got Qrow in trouble. "It's ok Ruby."

Yang started laughing. "You didn't last that long against him either!" Ruby looked confused. "I know I didn't last that long. He is a trained Huntsmen. I am a 4-year-old."

Yang frowned "Can't you take a joke?" "I don't know," Ruby replied.

"I guess I will go to my room now. Bye." Ruby walked into the house and into her room.

Qrow and Yang frowned.

"Why does she always act so weird?" Yang asked.

"That's not a nice thing to say about your little sister," Qrow replied.

"I know! I just don't know why she acts like a robot!" Yang exclaimed.

"I don't know either," Qrow replied.

Yang goes back inside the house and Qrow goes and leaves to his favorite bar.

"Where did Qrow go?" Tai asks Yang.

"Probably going to get drunk," Yang replied.

"He shouldn't drink. It isn't good for his body." Ruby says.

"Ah!" Tai and Yang exclaim.

"Didn't see you there Ruby," Tai says.  
"It's ok. Most people don't." Ruby replies.

"Well, I'm going to bed. You two should as well." Tai says.

"Ok," Ruby replies and goes to her room.

Yang looked at her sister. 'Will she ever be normal?' she thought.

Yang also walked to her room. She hopped into bed. 'I hope she will.' She thought as sleep overtook her.


	3. Growth Explanation?

_**A/N: someone asked, "How would Ruby grow?" And I didn't know my self so here I am coming up with some weird way for her to grow!**_

Her body has metal bones. Those Bones have plates over each other. As she gets older the plates extend from each other making the bones longer.

Her Skin also changes! It kind of forms on her body! I imagine it looking kind of like Envy shapeshifting! (If you have watched Fullmetal Alchemist.)

I am not sure if this makes any sense but I hope it helps explain how she grows.


End file.
